Various electronic ignition timing control systems for light-duty engines that power a wide range of devices, such as lawn equipment, chainsaws, and the like are known in the art. Typically, these ignition systems do not have any battery and these engines are manually started with a pull-rope recoil starter. There is a need to obtain data on the operation of these engines for diagnostic purposes and to program electronic control systems of these engines.